Happy Birthday O nii san
by Kat Neko983
Summary: I story for a very special someone


**Kat: A STORY FOR A SPECIAL SOMEONE**

**Aisha: Light~?**

**Kat: hush now**

**Elsword: ME~!? *w***

**Kat: no just read don't guess it's for someone who nearly killed me and nuked me -stares at camera and points at it- YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE -_-**

**Raven: ^^;**

**Eve: there is no camera Kitty Kat**

**Kat: YESH THERE IS DON'T CORECT ME AND STOP USEING KIYOS NICKNAME**

**Eve: correct* using* yes* Kiyo's***

**Kat: Q.Q Raven do something**

**Raven: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO**

**Kat: -grabs Raven's head and Eve's head and put them together-**

**Raven and Eve: -blushes-**

**Kat: -pushes them into a room- well that takes care of the-**

***kissing noises were heard***

**Kat: ew**

**Elsword: KITTY~!**

**Kat: no**

**Aisha: ok so Cheryl, Seraphic, EveCodeElectra, Saki, Chi, An0n, Sy and Snowflake will be joining us**

**Chung: unfortunantly Miharu cannot join us OnO**

**Aisha: BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON (=n=)l**

**Kat: LET THE STORY BEGIN**

**Pairings**

**Kat x Elsword**

**Saki x Anon**

_**him **_**x _surprize_**

* * *

**Kat's Pov**

I was panicking it was _'his'_ birthday and we couldn't get him to go somewhere. "Please go anywhere but home~"

"No," ok that was it I couldn't take it anymore I tied him down and put him in a closet in the garage. I sighed.

"Ok Cheryl you done with the balloons?" I shouted at a door with a girl inside.

"Nearly!" I chuckled this girl amused me, then Eve walked up to me.

"Hey Kat, when are we gonna get the big surprise?"

"Not yet and anyways she's not here yet so we just have to wait." I walked away from her checking on everything, Izzy was out shopping, Snow was with her buying presents, Saki was doing the ballooons with Cheryl, Eve was making the cake with Rena, Anon was guarding the closet with _'him' _inside, along with Raven, Elsword was fooling about, Chi was getting the decorations ready with a little help from Ara and Sybella, Electra (EveCodeElectra) and Seraphic were making a bunny costume for the big surprise. 'Everything is seeming to go to plan,' I ran into a room to get the stereo and some music albums. I skipped out excitedly and decided to help Saki and Cheryl.

**Cheryl's Pov**

I started humming a random tune as Kat walked in, "hey Kat."

"Hey can I help?"

"Yeah sure why not" I responded in a cheerful tune as I blew into another ballon. Then my breath ran out, I sealed the ballon with my fingers as I gasped for air. Kat sat down next to me and started blowing balloons. There was only a few left and I was in the middle of blowing one until.

"We're back!" Izzy and Snow screamed marching inside. As I heard that I let go of the balloon and it went flying around the room.

"Calm down guys, so what did you get." Kat left us with Snow and Izzy talking of what they bought. I sighed as I took a deep breathe.

"God I'm out of breath," Saki said as she chuckled and leaned back.

"Same but we need to finish." I said taking in breathes. There was a dark figure behind Saki and it got closer, it had a sharp pointy thing and a balloon. I knew who it was and kept my mouth shut, then.

*POP*

Anon had scared Saki so hard her soul nearly left her. "A-a-anon!? What was that for!?" Anon put on a innocent face.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything~." I chuckled at him.

FANG's POV  
At first I wasn't sure of what to do, since I didn't even know Cheryl, Saki or Anon, but they seemed like pretty nice people so I quickly lost my nervousness. Saki and Anon turned out to be a rather entertaining couple.  
"Attention please, peoples!" I yelled, waving my arms around.  
They all turned their heads and stared eagerly at the pile of plastic bags sitting on the table, except for a certain redhead.  
Snow facepalmed. "Not again..."  
"I have an idea", Kat smirked evilly, pulling out a party popper from one of the bags. She sneaked up behind the redhead. "Take a load of this."  
BANG!  
Elsword jumped so high the tips of his hair brushed the roof. "WHAAAAAT THE?! Why dya do that?!"  
Cheryl clapped her hands. "Okay, listen up!"  
"Well..." Snow continued, "We bought...lots of stuff. In these two bag, we have all the decorations-"  
"What decorations?" asked Saki.  
"Uh...well, there's a lot of multi-colored streamers, um, balloons, and you know, all of that birthday stuff", I replied.  
"Booooring", whined Elsword, sticking out his tongue.  
Snow and I exchanged a grin and pulled out a packet of strangely-shaped balloons. "You sure about that?"  
Chung pulled out a blue balloon and inflated it, noticing what it turned into. "Oh...it's me."  
"Yup!" laughed Snow. "Elgang-shaped balloons. I think there's some William Phoru and Chloe in there as well."  
A sniffling sound was heard from Rena.  
I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Anyways...we bought heaps of party poppers as well."  
Anon raised an eyebrow. "But we already kinda have the decorations done..."  
Saki tugged on his arm playfully, "There's never enough!"  
"We did buy some food though", I added, emptying another bag onto the table.  
Muffled screams and banging was heard from the garage.  
"Ignore him", Aisha sweatdropped.  
Packets of chips, candy and Phoru Cookies came flying out of the plastic bag. This was followed by bottles of Kool-E Aid and tubs of ice cream.  
Elsword nearly pounced on the pile, but was pulled back by Raven. "Not yet buddy."  
"And the presents?" questioned Kat, "That was kinda the main reason..."  
"Ahaha we did go off track a bit, I guess", I pouted, "I mean, Snow and I were even thinking of playing the happy birthday tune on our violas but that would be just plain weird so we decided against it. "Ahh, Snow can show you the presents!"  
Everyone bounced in anticipation. She pulled out the last three bags.

Sybella's P.O.V.  
I silently watched as Snow held three bags in her hand. Curiosity sparked inside of me as my imagination began to wonder what was inside of the bags.  
'Hmm, perhaps it's some bomb that can blow off Elsword's head! Nah... That would blow up the room and destroy my precious hard work.' I thought to myself. I winced as I remember the pain of having to put up the decorations on the wall. My arms were aching because of that.  
"Everyone ready?" Snow said with an excited tone.  
Around me, people nodded vigorously. Elsword had bulging eyes as he stared at the bags; It was a bit creepy so I scooted away from him. I focused my attention back to snow who began to reveal the first item. A gasp escaped my mouth when I saw what Snow had in her hands.  
"That's the Abyss Blade that he wanted!" I exclaimed. My eyes widened as Snow put up a mischievous grin. "How did you get that?" I demanded. The last time I had looked in the market for it, the price was too high. Farming wasn't any good since I couldn't afford a seal.  
"I stole it," admitted Eve. She gave me a smile and explained, "Invisibility." Rena glomped Eve while my writer friends gave her a high-five.  
Smirking, I pulled out a camera from my messenger bag and held it behind back. A silent giggle erupted from me as I reviewed my evil plot that will be forever be remembered. I was going to get a picture of his face when he faces his presents.

Anon's POV:

"Aw man, I can't wait to see the look on his face!" I grinned widely as I thought of his expression when he receives the present. "So we just need to get the rest of these things ready for 'him' and-" I was interrupted by a loud thudding noise came from the garage followed up with a crack of wood and a muffled grunt.

"The hell was that?" Everyone looked towards the garage door and Raven motioned me to come over just as the second bag was opened but it wouldn't be worth it if things weren't ready.

"Did he get out?"

"I think he did." Behind the door I could hear another muffled scream before some object inside fell over with a crash. I looked over at Raven and he only shook his head before he slipped through the door and shut it behind him and some more thrashing sounds came in.

"Oh no you're not getting out!" Some more things fell over inside and more muffled screams followed before something heavy went thud. "God damn it, ANON THE DOOR! Stop hopping around!"

My eyes went wide as something heavy hit the door and I grabbed the door handle pulling with all my might to keep it from opening. "Blaze, can ya help me here!?" He came to my side gripping the door handle and pulled as well before I turned my head to the other. "How much longer is it going to be!?"

Saki's PoV -

I held some of the decorations. How cute. I looked at Anon as he left to go do something I really didn't want to know about.  
"The Abyss Sword is really impossible to get!" I sighed. "I haven't been hunting lately so I couldn't really buy anything or get anything. If we're revealing presents, I made my own along time ago for 'him.' I kinda enjoy making these." I went over to the refrigerator and took out a blue box. I placed my hand in it and took out a group of Marzipan dolls of everyone. "Well 'he' does like his friends. So I thought it would be cute to make these. To keep them fresh all you have to do is refrigerate them~! But I think its really embarrassing to give him candy dolls now." I hugged my duck doll. "I always thought something homemade would be nice to give to him. But there I go again thinking fantasy and fiction."I realized I had completely interrupted them. "Oops! Sorry for interrupting! C-continue on~!"

Chi's Pov

I was staring at that damn squirrel again..those evil beady eyes, that twitching tail, that-

Wait, I'm getting off track. I turned to the gift I had inside the little egg. It would hatch soon, and I'm pretty sure Kiyo likes dinosaurs..well, at least, I hope. It took me a while to get this, and I had to completely reconfigure my time machine, with Eve's help. I carried the Egg to where everyone else was and I just stared while Anon and Blaze tried to keep the door closed. I shrugged, placed the Egg next to the other presents, and turned to Anon and Blaze.

"You know he can get through the back door, right?" I said. Roxie grinned and ran down the hall to the other door. I heard her shout something from the other side of the door where Raven and Kiyo were, and I rolled my eyes.

"Are we ready?" I asked Kat.

She looked around for a while and everyone who met her gaze nodded. She grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**Mayumi's Pov**

I flipped through a book with bunny costumes with Sakura (EveCodeElectra) right next to me. She wore a white T-shirt with an unzipped sweater over it with white shorts that went down to above her knees. She reminded me of Eve's hair (Code Electra one) except her hair didn't have the headband and she had a few light turquoise tips. I liked having a friend like Sakura since she was a dog hybrid or inumimi, while I was a lupin or wolf hybrid, so we can relate in certain situations.

"This one?" I pointed to the red and white colored costume. Sakura shook her head.

"Nah. Too plain." I sweat dropped and flipped the page again.

Angry footsteps sounded though the hallway. Sakura looked questionly at the direction but then went back to finding a design. "MAYUMI! Sakura!" I jolted up a few centimeters and twitched my wolf ears.

"Nan desu ka?" I sighed and watched Kat walk up to us.

"You guys haven't started yet?!" I watched the bell on her tail swish back and forth angrily.

"Well… We were trying to find a design." I glanced at the page. A rainbow bunny costume design… I sighed and flipped the page.

"…" Kat pointed to the page we were now on. "Use that design." I raised my eyebrows.

The design was black and white with fishnet stockings. The bunny ears were lined with red velvet and the cuffs on the side had marabou lined on the rim.

"Looks easy to make." Sakura commented and I nodded.

I glanced up at Kat and saw that her ears were dropping a bit and her tiffany green eyes were showing signs of stress. I stood up and scratched her behind the ears. She looked alarm at first but then started purring. "There, there Kat-chan. Don't overwork yourself, even if it's your Onii-chan's birthday, ne?" Sakura stifled a laugh and Kat nodded and skipped away.

"Where did you learn that from?" Sakura asked as we got the supplies ready to make the bunny costume.

"You should know since you're also a hybrid." I said, amused.

"Whatever." She smiled and sniffed the air. "I smell cake."

"Which kind? Hopefully not chocolate… _he_ hates that kind." I sniffed the air also but could faintly smell the cake. I guess dogs smell better than wolves.

"Nope, it's not chocolate." Her ocean blue eyes had a certain glint in them that I couldn't determine what it was.

"What is it then?" I asked but I heard Kat call from the kitchen.

"MAYUMI. SAKURA. DON'T GET DISTRACTED." She yelled, but in a kind tone.

"Haha…" Sakura laughed before concentrating on her work. A loud crash was heard down the hallway.

"What the…" My wolf ears were alert, I also saw Sakura's dog ears twitch.

"ARGH! STOP STRUGGLING!" I heard Anon (An0n Author) yell. A few yelps and cuss words followed quickly after he spoke.

"Anon, are you ok?!" Saki (xXSakiYoXx) asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine Saki." I looked down the hallway to see Anon smiling at his girlfriend as she sighed in relief. Chi (Muffin-Made Insanity) walked up to the closet along with Sy (Sybella) who was trailing secretively behind. Sy was clutching a messenger bar similar to mine while holding a camera behind her back.  
Chi took in the scene of Anon and Saki smiling each other while Anon was trying to keep the door closed, and how Blaze was staring down at a bottle of superglue in his hands. She shook her head and sighed.

"Don't make me call my squirrel tribe." Chi warned _him_ and everything went quiet.  
I could hear the sound of buttons being pressed as Sy videotaped the silent moment. She had a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she walked a bit closer to Chi.

"I was just joking…." Chi said after a few more awkward moments. A noticed a random squirrel sitting on a potted plant near Chi. I felt a sudden urge to kill it.

"Oh. Ok." Blaze chuckled awkwardly.

"Or was I…?" Chi whispered. I didn't need to look at Chi to know that she had an evil smirk on her face.  
Sakura glanced at me.

"They're an interesting group, aren't they?" She took a red patch of velvet and glued it onto the bunny ears. "I'm done with the ears and the fishnet stockings." I nodded and clawed a heart out of a pink fabric. I then pasted it onto the left breast of the bunny outfit. Electra and I took a moment to look at what we had accomplished.

"We could've done better." I commented.

"Yeah, if we didn't get distracted before." Sakura smirked and I flashed my wolf fangs.

"Kat-chan! We're done!" I yelled towards Kat's direction. I heard Kat's bell as she ran to where Sakura and I were stationed. She looked at the Anon-Blaze-Chi-Saki-Sy scene but stared back at the bunny outfit.

"It's so cute….!" She pressed her hands together and jumped up and down. Sakura and I high-fived each other across the table.

I cleaned up the rest of the excess scraps of fabric and marabou and then walked over to the present table. Multiple gifts were stacked up on top of each other, all had unique giftwrap. I stared at a blade shaped object on the edge of the table. 'Hm… Is that the Abyss Blade that Kiyo had always wanted?' I wondered to myself. I opened up my messenger bag and pulled out a gift box. I didn't know what Kiyo would want so I put together a bunch of random things that I thought that he would like. A small stack of pictures of his girlfriend, a bag of cheese-itz, and a new keyboard. [Don't ask about the keyboard…]I carefully placed the box to the left side of the table and smiled.

'Happy birthday.'

Snow's POV~

I began to think over the decorations. _His_ birthday was important and I was pretty excited. As the others were preparing, I began to neatly tie a ribbon around my gift. Inside were matching clothes for both _the surprize_ and _him_ when they're going on a date as adults.

"So... What else is needed..?"

Everyone stayed silent as I looked around the room. Okay... Nevermind. Nothing is missing for now.. Unless.. The cake..? Wait, where's the cake?! I began to look around, clumsily tripping over my own feet. I ended up tripping over a chair, until I found a box with a cake in it. The icy blue frosting was encircling the cake, and the red words that say "Happy Birthday Kiyo!" was written.

I sighed in relief as everyone stared at me as if I'm crazy. I faintly blushed as I grinned at them while rubbing my head.  
"Sorry, I was wondering about the cake, but nevermind~"

I held out the cake and placed it on the table, leaving my gift beside the others. I stood beside Kat and patted her head, smiling.  
"I think _he_ will like this birthday surprise. Oh, and is the big surprise ready?"

**Sakura's Pov**

I called _the surprise_ over,we also had a box which a girl could fit in. Once it was here we dressing it into the bunny costume we made and put it into the big box. We wrapped it in white wrapping paper and put a light blue ribbon around it. "Hope it doesn't suffocate.." I said with some concern.

"Nah she won't I poked the box and it became a hole..." Mayumi scratched her head. I chuckled as we put the big present on a thing that had wheels as we got it down stairs. "Kay we got the surprise," we walked down stairs. Everyone including us had a evil grin on our faces. While Anon and Raven were restraining _him_ we were getting everything ready. We were nearly done. We set the present down in the middle of the room and the others put the smaller presents around it. Saki and Cheryl put up the balloons, all the decorations were up and the cake was ready. We all jumped up and down.

"EVERYTHING'S READY!" We all cheered. Anon, Raven and blaze shouted from the door.

"Ahh we can't take it any longer!" Then the door burst open.

"OK WHAT THE HE-"

"SURPRISE!" We all cheered as Kiyo stood there in amaze. I tapped the _surprise_ and out jumped Sera in a bunny costume. Kiyo started to nose bleed a bit.

**Kat's Pov**

I chuckled as Kiyo nose bled a bit. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Happy birthday Kiyo." Sera jumped from her box and glomped Kiyo.

"Happy birthday Kiyo~" A tear streamed down his face as he hugged us.

"Thank you guys." Then everyone came running for Kiyo and hugged him.

"What bout we have cake~" Cheryl shouted out.

"YEAH!" We all cheered in unison. I watched as they pushed Kiyo in the cake. We all burst out laughing. Kiyo's face was covered with icing. Once we were all finished I told everyone to leave Kiyo and Sera alone. We left Kiyo and Sera alone we went out and we stood in front the door. We all put our spy gear on as we watched Kiyo and Sera through the window. A couple of whistles, 'ooo's' and 'ew's' befallen our little spy group. We watched as the night went on.

"I call dibs on the flower girl" I whispered.

* * *

**Kat: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYO THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR ME I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**Elgang: HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**Kat: I wub chu o nii san -googly eyes- happy birthday**


End file.
